my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Limit a believing sinner
Limit a believing sinner '''is an transformation quirk owned by Kimiko Toshiko, which allows her to change the properties of human organisms. Description 'Limit' allows for changes in the human body. The changes are not visible except for Kimiko's eyes. Quirk activates on its own in the event of a threat to the user. Kimiko has the ability to change the speed and thinking of the victim of her quirks by changing their brains. It is also able to condition the victim's body in the way it wants. 'Limit' has mainly four forms, each user develops its own properties (eg Kaito was able to manipulate muscles, and Kimko can manipulate brain work). However, every user of this quirk has an eye function that allows the user to free time. Events that are less than two meters away from the user are shown to them in slow time, so they can avoid uncomfortable events. The modification applies to all living objects that are in the user's range of vision. Manipulation of others involves the perception of human aura, the user sees the aura and tries to increase or decrease it. It is also possible to stop the aura in one part of the body, but it causes the rest of the body to die. Super Moves * '''Exceed the limits: '''Kimiko's distinctive movement and the first special movement she developed by doing so during the second semester in junior high school. Although not necessarily flashy, with a unique name or difficult to make, it still stands out with its high strength and overall effectiveness. To perform this technique, Kimko must understand a little bit different quirk. Focusing her eyes on the opponent's aura, Kimiko has the opportunity to 'give' that aura to the person she wants. Unfortunately, she can't give this aura to herself. * '''Limit: '''By saying the phrase, Kimiko has the opportunity to cause paralyzing fear in her victim. This fear works on pre-determined conditions, and the desire to change this alone will not overcome quirk. The skill is also subtle, which leads the victim to think that the commands they receive reflect their emotions or result from their habits. Even Hitoshi could not, through quirk, force victims to carry out orders. * '''Cautious Limit: After sampling the opponent's blood, the poison enters the victim's body and is able to kill the victim at any time. Kimiko gives the victim an order, which in case of violation causes the poison to penetrate the victim's heart, killing her. Kimiko herself wraps the heart in her poison, which she used to limit the use of Quirk. Is able to issue at least two commands and can divorce them at will. She is sure that she will be alerted if the victim removes the poison (which is impossible). * Absolute Limit: Kimiko, in a state of extreme emotional stress, was able to evoke 'all the power she will ever have', reaching the age at which she could defeat All Might. Her physical strength, Quirk's abilities, power of 'aura' and reserve 'aura' increased enormously, to the extent that Midnight, All Might and Aizawa were afraid that she might pose a threat to the UA itself. Seeing her, Isao concluded that achieving this level of power usually requires a century of training. Her increased speed and reflexes allowed her to easily avoid Detroit Smash pushing them beyond their borders. In this state, a single attack threw All Might several dozen meters into the air, causing them to cough up blood. However, the price to pay was fainting and a significant loss of 'aura', or Kimiko's life force. After defeating All Might, Kimiko returned to his normal body and fell into a coma. After using this technique, she loses part of his life. The aftermath is so serious that Katsuki described the Kimiko Oath as 'worse than death'. Weaknesses It only works on living objects, no matter if they are manipulated by someone else. If the victim has a small amount of aura, the user can manipulate their body to a lesser extent. Mental endurance is important when using this quirk. When I activate the quirk, the user hears voices that can manipulate it. Too long a usage time can cause the user to lose control. Trivia * It is now known that these quirk is family among Toshiko. Kimiko and her father (Kaito) had the same quirky, but very different testimony to the differences in their characters, but also to mutual care. * Each user names his quirk differently, but Kimko, despite calling him Dedication in legal documents, has the name of her father's quirky. * It is known that the user's eyes can change shape and color under the influence of emotions. The user can also make his voice heard by all designated persons despite the whisper.